


being a good friend is hard work

by blublublah



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, also double b at the end, bobhwan friendship, junhoe is actually asleep the only time he actually appeares in this, they talk about him tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blublublah/pseuds/blublublah
Summary: They had arguments before, this one though, it was different.It was more serious, raw and Jiwon wasn’t sure if everything would be alright.Junhoe had left and Jinhwan hadn’t said a word.*Junhwan have a fight and Bobby tries to be a good friend.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	being a good friend is hard work

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this instead of working on my Highschool AU but I just love writing angst too much to ever stop.  
> I don't like the ending that much but it's still good enough to be posted also we need more Junhwan anyways.  
> As always this is unbetaed. (ps if anyone wants to proof read my stuff pls lmk im so tired)
> 
> NOTE: Bobby is a bit OC in this deal with it
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Jiwon knew this wouldn’t be easy.

These two were going to be death of him. Right after his own stubborn, workaholic boyfriend of course. And Jiwon knew he shouldn’t be surprised by the situation, after all he knew just how different the couple was and yet, it still left him speechless when he had read Jinhwan’s text the first, the second, hell even now when he read it, his heart dropped. 

_We’re done. Junhoe left._

Even with all their differences the two had it made it seem like they were perfect for each other. The literal proof for opposites attracting each other, being drawn to the one another. Though, maybe they were more alike than they had first thought. 

Both were way too sensitive, but while Junhoe would express what annoyed him, being the honest loud mouth he was, Jinhwan would keep it to himself, not wanting to upset anyone; pushing the ugly feeling somewhere deep down, swallowing it until he explodes out of nowhere.

Of course, they had arguments before, but this time, it was different from the squabbles they’ve had in the past. 

Jiwon remembers that one time, Jinhwan refused to talk to Junhoe, too jealous of time Junhoe spend with Bbangdaeng or when Junhoe got mad at Jinhwan for going hiking with Hanbin without inviting his boyfriend.

Little arguments - don’t forget my mom’s birthday dinner, come to my next JiJitsu competition, clean your mess up, buy new Soju if you drink the last bottle – there were normal; a relationship without such little bickering wasn’t a healthy relationship in Jiwon’s opinion anyways. 

This one though, it was different. It was more serious, raw and Jiwon wasn’t sure if everything would be alright. 

Junhoe had left and Jinhwan hadn’t said a word.

And when they both didn’t show up to Yunhyeongs monthly brunch, the others knew something was very wrong. 

Huffing as he ran a hand through his hair, Jiwon went up the stairs, his mind wandering to Hanbin. Wondering if the younger one was feeling any better, if he was already with Junhoe. He’d love to be fly on the wall for that talk.

Shaking his head, Jiwon fished his keys out of his pocket, looking for the right one before he let himself into Jinhwan’s apartment.

Of course, he and Hanbin had a key to their friends’ apartment, just like Jinhwan had a spare one for theirs. They’ve been friends for so long, it was like a second home anyways. 

Not bothering to check the kitchen or the living room, he went straight for the bedroom. Still, he didn’t miss how messy and cluttered the apartment seemed. Empty mugs, worn clothes and papers thrown to the ground, leaving an unsettling feeling in Jiwon’s gut. 

Opening the bedroom door his suspicions were confirmed.

Jinhwan was huddled up on the seemingly way too large bed. Sheets covering him, facing away from Jiwon, the other seemed to be sleeping but Jiwon knew better.

He carefully stepped over the mess on the floor and sat down on the empty side of the bed, mattress dipping under his weight, he leaned over the figure.

Jinhwan didn’t move but Jiwon saw the other was awake, staring blankly at the wall on the other side of the bed, not acknowledging Jiwon in any way.

The younger man sighed, thinking of Hanbin once more before reaching out to touch the mop of hair. Silently he ran his fingers through Jinhwan’s messy locks.

“You missed Yunhyeongs brunch.”

Jinhwan didn’t react. After a moment, Jiwon settled down, mirroring Jinhwan’s position, laying down next to the smaller figure, not saying anything more.

Jiwon knew, Jinhwan didn’t need a lecture, the oldest was well aware of how important the whole brunch ordeal was, to all of them really. So important that even Hanbin had never ever intentionally missed one. 

Instead, Jiwon threw his left arm over the slim body and tucked Jinhwan closer until his back was pressed to Jiwon’s chest. Silence filling the room besides the faint rustling of the sheets as Jiwon moved. The younger knew Jinhwan needed this, needed a moment to gather his thoughts, let his mind be washed over by the peace and comfort Jiwon’s presence brought to the apartment.

And when Jinhwan reached for his hand, Jiwon squeezed the tiny hand, reassuring his friend.

“I didn’t mean to, ah”, something akin to a laugh followed the quiet voice but it was too shallow to really count as one. Jiwon waited for Jinhwan to continue.

“I’m sure Chanuya and Dongie must be quite disappointed in their Hyung, huh?” The older tugged Jiwon’s hand closer, “and Yunhyeong, he's always so supportive of us, he must feel hurt”, another pause, fingers digging into Jiwon’s hand now, “Hanbin must be furious, isn’t he? He really hates when we can’t get our shit together.” Jinhwan turned ever so slightly, moving in Jiwon’s embrace, “Is he very upset?” 

Maybe it was the absurdness of Jinhwan’s monologue or the slight crack of his voice at his last question but Jiwon felt all the queasiness leave his body, replaced by such a strong feeling of protection, a desire to just hide Jinhwan away, keep him safe;

But he knew he couldn’t give into these feelings now, they had to sort this out.

Sitting up, just a tiny bit to get some space between them, Jiwon raised his hand, flicking Jinhwan’s forehead.

As expected, the other flinched away, hurt eyes glaring at Jiwon, pouting as he rubbed the sore spot.

“Don’t play dumb Jinani Hyung. Chanwoo and Dong are way too smitten for you to even dare to think badly of their Hyung and Yunhyeong is too pure to ever hold something like this against you. As for Hanbin,” Jiwon couldn’t help the smug smile creeping onto his face, “he’s probably too busy ripping Junhoe a new one since he skipped brunch as well.” 

At that Jinhwan’s eyes widened, for the first time since Jiwon had arrive, the older finally had the hint of a smile on his lips, looking genuinely surprised at that. 

“Junhoe didn’t go?” 

Jiwon nodded, laying back down. “Hanbin was not amused the two of you pulled such a stunt but don’t worry. I think he’s madder at himself for not being attentive enough to realize just how bad it was.” He paused, hugging Jinhwan close, “We all feel kinda bad for not noticing.”

Jinhwan moved, wanting to interrupt but Jiwon silenced him with a look. 

“Ah, I’m not done yet Hyung. You know I’m as happy as the next person about Hanbin chewing Junhoe out, he deserves it no doubt, but I’m here to carry out the same mission, you know?” He raised one eyebrow, giving Jinhwan an unimpressed look which the older quickly folded under, eyes looking anywhere but Jiwon.

Jiwon knew this wouldn’t be easy and this was the exact reason why. Jinhwan was just as much at fault as Junhoe was. It was true, Jiwon was more than pissed at Junhoe - when he had finally processed the message the other day, it taken Hanbin a lot to keep Jiwon from hunting down Junhoe and smashing his face against the next available surface for leaving Jinhwan like that -but this was more than that.

They all had noticed how much Jinhwan had changed and Junhoe had adapted to that change as best as he could, but Junhoe was only human after all. Leaving Jinhwan before the older could drop him probably had seemed like the easiest way to keep himself from getting hurt. 

“Jinani as much as I want to punch Junhoe for doing this to you, making you cry, fuck for breaking your heart”, Jiwon took a moment to calm himself, taking a deep breath, “you’re not so innocent yourself.”

Waiting for Jinhwan to stop him, Jiwon paused. Jinhwan let him continue.

“This whole thing has been going on for too long, we all noticed how much you’ve changed these past months; how closed off you’ve gotten; staying away from any gathering, not even a drink after work or a lazy movie night. Something is going on and we wanted to give you the space you need, we know you don’t like people meddling with your business, but this…this can’t continue.” Playing with the soft hair of the older, Jiwon kept going, “You know, you can always talk to any of us. And if it’s something you’re not comfortable sharing with us, talk to Seiyeon or even your mother, but for the love of god stop bottling it up.” 

“Junhoe is dumb but he ain’t an idiot, god, he’s probably scared you we're gonna dumb him. That’s why he even initiated the whole fight but come on, think about what you feel for this doofus.” Jiwon huffed, getting worked up while Jinhwan just blankly stared up at him, listening. 

“The way he always has to include you, thinks of you first whenever, looks at you like you hung the moon, the stars and every damn thing up in the sky and don’t look at me like that, you’re not one bit better than him. Being a hermit crab is Hanbin’s things but you’d enjoy it just as much if you lived closed off in a tiny village, hours to the next civilization but you still choose to spend your time with the loudest and most obnoxious human being mother earth has ever spit out. The way you always orbit to him, look at him for his approval, his smile as if it’s the only confirmation you’d ever need.”

Feeling quite out of breath, Jiwon stopped his rant, noticing how Jinhwan still just stared at him, feeling his own cheeks flaming up. This was so embarrassing.

“Jiwon, what are you-“

“Shut up! Seeing you sad makes me weird okay, what I mean is, you love him and he loves you.” Hiding his own burning face in Jinhwan’s hair, Jiwon wished he had never even opened his mouth. “You’re good for each other. Please do us all a favor and sort yourself out.” His words were muffled but he had no doubt, Jinhwan understood him perfectly fine. 

“Don’t keep to yourself. Junhoe and you, you both deserve better.”

Again, silence filled the room, Jiwon knowing he said all he could to get his point across. 

Maybe it wasn’t enough or not the right things; maybe he should have gone to Junhoe and Hanbin should have come here instead; maybe they had thought wrong and these two wouldn’t be able to-

“Thank you.”

Jinhwan’s voice was rough but he at least didn’t sound pissed off or like he would start crying. The younger hated when Jinhwan cried. Jiwon squeezed their hands again, staying close.

Jinhwan returned the gesture, cuddling into Jiwon’s embrace.

“Thank you for coming here and knocking some sense into me.”

“That’s what friends are here for, right?” 

“So you really think, Junhoe looks at me like I hung up-“

Jiwon groaned, pushing Jinhwan off him to roll over away from the older. “I regret ever coming over to safe your sorry ass.”

At that both of them weren’t able to keep their laugher in any longer, giggling at the absurdness of the situation, something heavy lifting of their chests.

After they calmed down Jiwon turned to face Jinhwan again.

“Call you tell me?”

Jinhwan turned his head as well, the two now facing each other. 

“Tell you what?”

“What’s been going on in that pretty head of yours.”

The older sighed but nodded, giving in. 

“To be completely honest, I don’t really know myself. I just feel like I’m losing grip on my own life.” Jinhwan was still looking at Jiwon but his eyes were unfocused as if he was somewhere else. “These past few years went by so fast and I’m almost thirty now.” Jiwon gave him a look but kept quiet, “I didn’t tell you guys because I don’t want you to worry not because I don’t trust you, no, it’s just you all have so much on your plates already. Especially Hanbin with the label and Yunhyeong with the restaurant, Dong with the School, no need for me to add onto it.”

There was more to it. Jinhwan wouldn’t act like this if aging was his only problem and when the older finally focused back on Jiwon, his eyes shiny and wet, Jiwon felt cold. Suddenly he wasn’t so sure they would get through this without any tears shed.

“Work has been…a lot lately. I’m not sure if you read about it, but my boss has been caught up in some…dubious affairs. Questionable relationships and scandals piling up and the shareholders are getting wary of him, not trusting him anymore. Usually it’s not my job but more often than not we have to cover for him, work more hours to get everything done until deadlines and it’s frustrating because we don’t even know if our department will be kept if someone new takes over.” 

Jinhwan rolled over, shuffling closer to Jiwon.

“And I didn’t tell you or Hanbin this but my father’s been getting worse and my mom is getting restless. Seiyeon won’t even think of settling down and there’s no way she will continue our family business in the next few years. I want to go home and help my mom but I know I couldn’t possibly ask Junhoe to choose between me and Seoul and I just feel like I’m trying to stay on top of everything but it’s like I can get a hold, being dragged down. I feel like drowning and I don’t know what to do.”

As Jinhwan finished, the first tears already made their way down his cheeks. Jiwon was quick to catch them, wiping them away, never letting go of the older.

He didn’t know what he had expected but it wasn’t this. It was true neither he nor any of their friends probably had any idea that Jinhwan had this much on his shoulders and suddenly it all made sense. 

Jinhwan keeping to himself to focus on work, him being too tired to go out, tension always high from the unhappiness blooming inside him.

Jiwon felt the cold feeling spreading in his gut.

“Fuck, that’s a lot. Shit, I’m sorry about your dad. I don’t-“ He needed a moment to gather his thoughts. Then he tried again.

“Jinani, what I said earlier, about you needing to sort yourself out, I didn’t mean today or tomorrow or like next week, even next month. But this, this is what I want you to do, talk to me or Hanbinnie or June.” Jiwon felt awkward, this wasn’t what he was good at but he’d try for Jinhwan. “We can find a solution and if not, we can at least listen to you like you listen to us when we’re upset.”

“That may sound harsh but quit your job. Dongie would take you in without a second of hesitation. You’re great with kids and you were an amazing dancer back in college. Or go to Jeju and help your mom for a while, get back onto your feet and find something that will make you happy. Also, you’re an idiot if you think Junhoe wouldn’t drop everything to stay with you.” He gave Jinhwan a stern look, “How many times will you make me say this, but he really fucking loves you. So much. It’s actually embarrassing how much.”

“My point is, yeah you’re old but you’re not that old. Your happiness is more important than any of these things. I’m sure whatever you will decided to do, your mom, your friends and Junhoe 100 percent will be there to support you. Anything is better than seeing you like this.”

Jiwon pressed a soft kiss onto Jinhwan’s forehead as if to underline his statement. The tears were flowing freely now. Jinhwan sniffing silently, still too caught up on Jiwon’s words to reply anything but nonetheless the smal, genuinel smile on his lips was all the reassurance Jiwon needed. 

*

Hours later when Jiwon was already back at his own apartment, Hanbin dozing in his lab, his phone lit up, notifying him that he received a new message.

Checking it, it was a text by Jinhwan with a picture attached.  


_Thank you for today and please tell Hanbin thanks too.  
We talked and I promise to keep you updated.  
And I think you’re onto something, maybe this idiot really is in love with me._

Jiwon rolled his eyes, fake gagging at the last message before clicking on the attachment.

It showed Jinhwan from above, with still watery eyes and a sleeping Junhoe crushing his tiny body as they seemed to be huddled together on their couch. The way Junhoe unconsciously gripped Jinhwan’s sweater while Jinhwan’s hand was buried in the dark locks really was disgustingly cute and Jiwon groaned so loud that Hanbin suddenly sat up, groggily looking at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Ah nothing, just that Junhwan are back at it again.”

Hanbin looked even more confused but Jiwon didn’t care, instead he pulled the younger man back down into his lap, placing a few lazy kissed on the exposed skin on Hanbin’s neck.  
“We did good.” 

“Jinani Hyung and Junhoe? Did they sort it out?”

Jiwon nodded, not letting go of his boyfriend. “Something like that. They’ll be fine.” 

“Good. If not, we’re gonna switch them out. I’m too tired for their dramatics.”

They both laughed, knowing how little truth was in that statement.

“Yeah but let’s focus on our relationship now, okay? Wanna fuck?”

Jiwon already had his hands shoved down Hanbin’s pants, the younger groaning at the question.

“God, fuck yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know how you liked it and/or leave a Kudo :)  
> I know this ain't my best work but I hope you still enjoyed it!  
> Also you can find me on twitter @ikonnotanymore
> 
> Until next time  
> xx


End file.
